El violín
by Marie M. Adler
Summary: Hermione Granger ama la música: dicen que calma a las bestias...¡Pero la música le dará un regalo que no esperaba!


Hola de nuevo! Ésta vez les traigo un One-shot que me surgió en 10 minutos de inspiración xD Obviamente,un Draco-Hermione; y se ubica después de la guerra...Dejen sus reviews,yo sé que mueren por hacerlo...Y pues ya saben... Nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece...Ojalá... xDDD

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**El violín**

Su mayor debilidad, aparte de los libros, era la música. Pero nadie lo sabía.

A ella le desesperó Ron en los pocos meses que duró su relación, pues a él no le interesaba mucho la música y era demasiado torpe para aprender cualquier instrumento, incluso en triángulo o el pandero. Ella sabía piano, pero no era su instrumento favorito. De hecho, moría por aprenderlo, pero con tanta presión en el colegio y ahora que estaba por terminar y tendría que buscar trabajo, no tenía tiempo.  
>Por todo eso, el día en que se lo encontró por casualidad en el Salón de los Menesteres casi le da un infarto.<p>

- ¿Qué, Granger, nunca te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar?

Ésas eran las primeras palabras que le dedicaba desde que la guerra había terminado.  
>Pero cuando le iba a contestar venenosamente, sus ojos chocolate se clavaron en lo que tenía él en sus manos, cambiando completamente los planes. Ella se sorprendió y él se dio cuenta: Miró el violín, y luego a ella. Y ella a él. Sus ojos se cruzaron por un largo momento. Y sin decir más, él salió corriendo de la Sala dando un portazo, dejando su colonia en el aire de la sala…La cual, para disgusto de la chica, le agradó.<p>

Antes él la ignoraba y ella a él. Y ahora algo había cambiado: sus ojos siempre chocaban con los ojos de mercurio de él en los pasillos o en clases, lo que le causaba a ella un estremecimiento extraño.  
>Pero hubo una tarde en que, paseando por el lago, escuchó a lo lejos, dentro del Bosque Prohibido, el murmullo agudo del violín. No pudo resistirse al sonido y entró, varita en mano, al bosque.<p>

Los últimos rayos del Sol caían sobre un pequeño claro entre los árboles, en donde él estaba tocando. Ella se quedó quieta, tratando de que él no notara su presencia.

El Sol le arrancaba tonos dorados al cabello platino del violinista, para ella muy conocido y a la vez un total extraño que jamás había visto, no de ésa forma.  
>Tenía los ojos cerrados, y por una leve arruga en su entrecejo se veía que estaba muy concentrado. Las notas se mezclaban para conformar una ejecución perfecta de principio a fin, ni un solo error. Sus dedos largos y finos recorrían las cuerdas con una habilidad notable, y al mismo tiempo con una dulzura y una sensibilidad que él siempre había ocultado, y que para ella era algo nuevo y <em>demasiado<em> atractivo en él.

Las notas se detuvieron. Él abrió los ojos y la vió.  
>Fue demasiado tarde para ella. No sólo porque la había descubierto espiándolo, lo cual ya era vergonzoso… Sino porque se había enamorado de ése músico que él había escondido tan bien todos ésos años.<p>

- ...Hermione Granger.

- Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Cómo diablos me encontraste?

- Seguí la música.

Él clavó sus ojos grises en ella, muy sorprendido.

- … ¿Te gusta la música?

- Demasiado.

Ella lo miró sintiéndose apenada, pero lo disimuló. Levantó la frente y carraspeó.  
>Él afirmó con la cabeza, mirándola atentamente, estudiándola. Y para sorpresa de ella, se le acercó y le tomó de las muñecas, examinando sus manos.<p>

- Vaya. Jamás pensé que te gustara la música, y mucho menos que tocaras piano.

Ella estaba asombrada. ¿Cómo habría adivinado sólo de ver sus manos?

- Yo jamás pensé que te gustara la música ni que tocaras un instrumento. Menos el violín.

- Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes, Hermione, como el hecho de que toco violín desde muy pequeño, pero eso no te importa, claro está…

Era la primera vez que le decía por su nombre. Se sorprendió, pero no iba a demostrárselo jamás.  
>Él le sonrió con ésa sonrisa torcida típica de él.<p>

- …Quiero aprender violín. Enséñame.

Listo, lo había dicho. Estaba lista para su burla o su maleficio. Pero él la miró de una forma que jamás lo había hecho: curiosidad y otra cosa que no identificó, pero que le suavizó sus ojos.

- …Es difícil. Se necesita pasión y mucha dedicación.

- Lo sé. Por eso quiero aprenderlo.

Él seguía con sus ojos grises clavados en los ojos chocolate de ella. Y entonces le dijo algo que cambiaría por completo sus mundos.

- Podemos intentarlo.

Ella clavó su sorprendida mirada en la de él, encontrando un brillo que le hizo sentir que le faltaba el aire. Él caminó de nuevo hacia el centro del claro, y le extendió la mano.  
>Como una polilla hacia la luz, ella caminó sin dudarlo. Sin pensarlo, tomó su mano.<br>El mago la jaló hacia él, le sonrió como jamás lo había hecho. Se paró detrás de ella y mientras le explicaba, suavemente tomó sus dedos para enseñarle cómo tomar el arco. Pero el rubio no quitó la mano de encima de la de ella.  
>Hermione volteó a verlo, y sus miradas, demasiado cercanas, se cruzaron en un instante de silencio.<br>Parecía que las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado. Y cambiarían aún más. Ellos sabían que _podían intentarlo_.

Su mayor debilidad, aparte de los libros, era la música… Y un músico. Pero nadie lo sabía.


End file.
